halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Necros Update knaves!
Due to some.... annoying. Circumstances, I've been less than active on the Necros front. However I can promise this weekend there wqill be a Vespera uber post. In the mean time I have something else for you, and no its not herpes. Its ANOTHER article drive! >=D Well, it kinda is, its hard to describe exactly WHAT I need of you.... However, long story short, after some deliberation I decided to 'normalise' large parts of the Machina. Modified weapons and custom vehicles are all cool and such but confuddling. Very confuddling. So, in a attempt to normalise things, I'm going to enlist you all into making weapons, vehicles and ships for them, remember, big, effecient and not nessaceryily something in line with Geneva Conventions. As for naming them, honestly, I have no idea for a naming convention for them. I'll leave that to you, my adoring underlings! As for weaponry, largely ballistic weapons with energy support, similar to the UNSC, though for warships, have a 'main weapon space' for a large energy weapon or a MAC/Rail Gun supported by Plasma Lances and point defence lasers. On one note, I have two SMGs, a Assault Rifle, a cruiser, two dropships and a heavy fighter already in the works myself. However, that is not all The Guardians require ship classes as well, but first off a naming convention for them, once we can nail down a accurate naming convention for them we can get to work >:D However, thats STILL not it. The Enclave awaits. I need some kind of naming system for vehicles and their numerous drones. Your help is greatly appreciated by the Necros high command in their quest to remove the unworthy from the galaxy. Machina Weapons I had previously made the M-50 Assault Rifle for the Machina, a light weapon. If it needs a little updating, go ahead. take a look at these: Image:Boomshot.jpg|Large 60mm Machina grenade launcher Image:Scorcher.gif|Machina Flamethrower Image:MISSILELAUNCHER.png|Twin barrelled anti-tank missile similar to the UNSC M41 Image:Mulcher-1.gif|12.7mm minigun Okay, new plan, what I'm gonna do is put a list of weapon classes for the Machina and a gallery. Stick the weapon images in the gallery in order (so its easier to navigate). It its scratched out, its got a image, either donated by you kind fellows or i've got one in the wings. Also, feel free to add your own kinds of weapons to the template. *Grenade *Plasma Rifle Image:GITS-Weapons_clip_image016.jpg| Benvora .50 standard side arm Image:Pistoletbolter.png| Kreigor Pistol Model-4, a large semi automatic pistol that fires a armour piercing exploding shell Image:Enforcer.jpg| Mako Machine Pistol Model-9A1, a .50 automatic/burst pistol with high capacity Image:GITS-Weapons clip image008 0000-1-.jpg| Benvora Submachine Gun Model 18, Small submachine gun firing 5mm anti personnel rounds. Image:Raisen.jpg|Benvora SMG Image:PoseidonCarbine.jpg| Benvora Carbine Model-21B3 a 7mm carbine Image:AEG STAR Posidon2.jpg|Modified with a 'Maze' Silencer and scope Image:Gears-of-war-20060725103816433.jpg| Mako Assault Rifle Model-1. A 9mm Assault rifle with a gribbly bayonet Image:Bolter.png| Kreigor Battle Rifle Model-99C, a large selective fire battle rifle with armour piercing exploding shells but a shallow magazine Image:Gauss render.jpg|Gaust Battle Rifle Image:Fulgurant.png|Kreigor Assault Pistol-44 Two KPM-4s bound together in a single weapon system, fed by two drums, it becomes a deadly assault weapon with a high rate of fire, selective fire and good accuracy Image:Fusilpompe.png|Mako Close Assault Weapon System Model-22, A simple 8-guage shotgun. Image:7y7q9no.jpg|Fondera Close Assault Weapon System Model-23, a heavy, magazine fed semi automatic flechette cannon. |Gaust 'Smart' LMG Image:WC HMG.jpg|Gaust GPMG Image:Mulcher-1.gif| Gaust HMG Model-34B2, A 12.7 HMG that can be carried easily by infantry and deployed by bipod into positon. Image:Bolterlourd.png|A upscaled KBRM-99C, it is a electrically powered chain autocannon that is belt fed Image:Lance Flamme.png|A infantry carried flamer, produces a torrent of napalm that adheres and burns enemies. Image:Machina Sniper Rifle.jpg|Fondera Anti Material Scoped Rifle Model-1, a .50 bolt action sniper rifle. Image:40485057.jpg|Fondera AM Rifle Image:Longshot.jpg|Gauss anti tank rifle Image:WC RocketLauncher.jpg|Argenta missile launcher Image:6u4vbj4.jpg|Argenta Missile Launcher Model-21, a reloadable 200mm missile launcher system Image:6jumj2c.jpg|Argenta Rocket Launcher Model-11E, a reloadable, magazine fed missile launcher. Image:GrenadeLM.jpg|multi shot 40mm grenade Image:Boomshot.jpg|Kreigor Heavy Grenade Launcher Model-19, Large 60mm Machina grenade launcher Image:LasCannon_Large.jpg|a large plasma lance format weapon Image:Meltarifle.jpg|based on technology bought from the Vorenus Image:AAAAAtw3de0AAAAAACa8EQ.png| Improved version of the Vorenus close anti tank weapon Some of these weapons have already been used for the Brutes by Pyroneous Industries. You could make the machina buy from the PI. That would make the war that bit more interesting. Ships I just found a pic with Alien ships. Not sure they'd suit the Machina or Guardians at all, but I thought I should show the pic anyway so you can criticize it yourself, Ajax. If you like them, then I can cut the pic down into all the ships on it for individual ship pics and alter in paint if necessary. Cheers, Star Trek ship designs=butt ugly. Oh and there's two more. Once again, you'll probably don't like 'em, but I thought I should show them anyway. And as for a naming scheme for Machina ships. how about we use terms for size, like Kilo, Mega, Tera etc. etc.? Tera-class Dreadnaught, Mega-class Assault Carrier etc. Cheers, Won't work, not enough metric prefixs to be able to make enough ships. Vehicles Image:Wc heavyarmor.jpg|'Knight' Gaust Main Battle Tank Model-11A, a balanced tank with a 120mm turret, countermeasures and a remote opearted .50 turret Image:Wc lightarmor.jpg|'Ranger' Gaust Light Recon Vehicle Model-5, a light, fast vehicle for recon, carries a driver, 3 passengers and a gunner for the .50 Image:Rsa antiair.jpg|'Arrestor' Argenta Self Propelled Hybrid Anti Aircraft Artillery Vehicle Model-12 Carries four 30mm cannons and 4 anti aircraft missiles ‎ Image:Hawat class Light Tank by Jager375.jpg|'Shredder' Benvora Ultra Light Tank Model-1 Carries a 30mm rotary gun ‎ Image:Vorenus SAM.jpg|'Intimidator' Argenta Self Propelled Anti Aircraft Artillery Vehicle Model-19 carries 20 AA missiles Image:Vind4-1-.jpg|'Pulveriser' Fondera Infantry Support Vehicle Model-13 is a heavy anti fortification vehicle with a 300mm mortar Image:Sm-whirlwind.gif|'Hammer' Argenta Self Propelled Artillery Vehicle Model-56 is a accurate and modular missile artillery system capable of firing accurate cruiser missiles or mine dispensing missiles Image:Sm-predator-dest.gif|'Invader' Mako Light Battle Tank Model-51C A light tank with modular weapon systems Image:W40K Land Raider by Glaedr7-1-.png|'Champion' Super Heavy Combat Vehicle Model-1A A heavy vehicle with incredibly versatility stemming from its weapon systems and possible configurations Image:Damocles3.jpg|'Law Bringer' Gaust Command Vehicle Model-1 A command and sensor vehicle Image:Valkpaint2.jpg‎|'Savage' Gaust Dropship Model-3 A light dropship for atmospheric missions Image:Valk1.jpg|Another picture! ‎ Image:Centaur.jpg‎|'Skirmisher' Benvora All Terrain Armoured Vehicle Model-1 armed with a 90mm gun Image:Vorenus tank2.jpg|'Colossus' Kreigor-Fondera Super Heavy Battle Tank-1. A fearsome vehicle armed with a 120mm cannon, a 150mm mortar, a 15mm coaxial gun, two Lance turrets and two twin linked heavy machine gun sponsons. Image:Multimrazor1.jpg|Mod ‎of a Crusader with a Melter Image:Helios3.jpg|Mod ‎of a Champion with anti tank missiles Image:Pred2.jpg|Mod of a Invader with heavier armour Image:Whirlwind4.jpg|'Instigator' Anti tank missiles Image:Whirlwind.jpg|mod‎ of a Hammer Image:Thunderhawkstore.jpg|Jetfire ‎dropship is for deploying light vehicles, infantry and gunship missions, with its Lance cannons, heavy Lance cannon, set of bomb/missile/gunpod pylons and modular weapon turrets Image:Tharkpainted1store.jpg|Jetstorm ‎is a vehicle/infantry dropship Image:SMLandRaiderCrusader 150 87.gif|mod ‎of a champion for anti infantry duties Image:Salamander Landing Craft.gif|'Warlord' ‎dropship, a vehicle for deploying large amounts of vehicle, carries five light turret slots and two heavy turret slots Image:Repressorp1l.jpg|Resistance ‎ APC is a modified Bastion with heavier armour, a dual .75 turret, flamer turret and firing ports Image:Predator20Left.jpg|mod of a Invader, with four lance cannons. Image:Prom2.jpg|mod of a Champion for a command vehicle Image:Metalgearrex.jpg|'Goliath' ‎Walker, with a cannon, auto cannon, powerful RADAR and a batter of missiles Image:M1860184 99120101070 40kSMRedeemer1 873x627.jpg|mod of a Champion for anti infantry duties Image:M1252444 99120101020 SMrazorbackmian 873x627.jpg|Crusader IFV ‎Modified Bastion with a light turret Image:M1252439 99120101017 SMRhinomain 873x627.jpg|Bastion APC‎ standard Image:M1252409 99120101010 SMLandraidermain 873x627.jpg|mod of a champion with twice the amount of lances Image:Hyperios1.jpg|another intimidator pic Image:Baal predator.gif|‎mod ‎of a invader with flamer turrets and rotary turret cannons Image:Exp2.jpg|'Scattershot' Rocket artillery Image:CopperheadOverFirestorm.jpg Image:Copperhead.jpg|'Avenger' dropship, for both infantry and vehicles, with chin gun Image:99120101020.gif|mod of crusader with dual Heavy Bolt gun Image:Vulture1.jpg| 'Blitz Wing' gunship with four weapon pylons and a nose Heavy Bolt gun Image:Vulturefrontgc.jpg|mod Image:Vult1 f.jpg|mod Image:New Picture (33).jpg|'Audacious' HIFV armed with a six shot 60mm mortar and a 30mm rotary cannon Image:New Picture (34).jpg| Image:New Picture (32).jpg| Image:2005-10-1 7.jpg|Paladin HBT armed with two 105mm cannons Image:2005-10-1 6.jpg|Onslaught SPAA armed with four 30mm cannons Image:Light Fighter.gif|Sky Dive light fighter armed with two 30mm rotary cannons and missiles Image:Heavy Fighter.gif|Air Raid medium fighter armed with two 40mm rotary cannons and missiles Image:BMJetstorm-Concept.jpg|Sky Shadow Attack Craft armed with missiles, bombs and two 30mm cannons Image:EnergonStormJet toy.jpg|Silver Bolt Strategic Bomber, super sonic and armed with a payload of bombs or air to ground missiles Image:Colony Ship.gif|Ranger Inter System Transport armed with slipspace drive Image:Silverbolt-transtech.jpg|Darkwing Bomber stealth and armed with bombs or air to groud missiles Image:Thunderwing.jpg| Thunderwing Bomber, large payload, no defences ‎ Image:Thundercracker.jpg|Thundercracker Interdictor, heavy payload, fast, well armoured, not agile ‎ Image:Stormsw7.jpg|Mod of the Anvil, with a heavy mortar ‎ Image:Stormblade3l.jpg|A mod of the Anvil with a Scarab Cannon ‎ Image:Stormbladep9.jpg|Alternate version ‎ Image:Storm1l.jpg|Alternate Version ‎ Image:Siege1.jpg|Misanthrope armed with a flamer and bunker busting borer ‎ Image:Shadowsw8.jpg|the Anvil tank mounts a large lance cannon for cracking open walkers and super walkers. ‎ Image:Heavybrazor3.jpg|Alternate Crusader ‎ Image:Dreadwing.jpg|Stealth Interdictor ‎ Image:Dreadwind.jpg|Stealth Fighter ‎ Image:Dreadplasma.jpg|Misanthrope with scarab gun ‎ Image:DreadnoughtD.jpg|Misanthrope with Lances and Missiles ‎ Image:DreadnoughtD.gif|Misanthrope with rotary cannon ‎ Image:Dreadhbolter.jpg|Misanthrope with rotary cannon‎ ‎ Image:Boxed-dread-01.jpg|Misanthrope with Melta ‎ Image:Blood Angel Dreadnought Furioso 3.gif|Misanthrope with two demolition attachments ‎ Image:Blackout.jpg|Recon ‎ Image:AutocannonsD.jpg|Misanthrope with auto cannons ‎ Image:Ac0607f.jpg|Dirge Fighter ‎ ‎ Image:800px-AKturtle top05 copy.jpg|Blackout Support vehicle ‎ In need of pictures *Heavy Fighter-Dirge *Stealth Fighter-Dreadwind *Bomber-Thunderwing *Stealth Interdictor-Dreadwing *Recon/Support: 'Black Out' Machina Update Okay, update, i created a system for naming Machina vehicles and weapons, or at least the 'model' names. Take the Lineage that made them, the weapon/vehicle type and then add a 'M-number goes here'. So the Kreigor made 'heavy pistol' becomes KPM-3, etc. The Gaust made Main Battle tank becomes the GMBTM-12 and so on. However, names for vehicles and ships hasn't been made yet, but it may become a series of Transformer references :P Guardians Third time's a charm, they say :) Anyway, I just found out a naming scheme for The Guardians' vessels. They should use names like Guard/Guardian, Protector, Vanguard, Sentry and Mantle on the top for luck. For example: Mantle-class Dreadnaught, Vanguard-class Assault Carrier, Guard/Guardian-class Supercarrier, Sentry-class Destroyer and so on. Tell me if you think it sucks and I should have Angel punish me or if it's cool and that you'll use it :) Guardian is already in use Xd Enclave I think we should use names like Peace or Freedom or words that indicate such things, cause if my theory is right, they're trying to be free from someone, right? Freedom-class Battlemech and Peace-class Drone. Just giving thoughts. Cheers, Gaaah, in love with the baddies from Fallout 3, eh, Jax? I think you should at least import their power armor... Regards, not adoring, not underling, "Your President, John Henry Eden..." SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 02:43, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :The Enclave have 100% nothing to do with the Enclave of Fallout. They are named for quite literally being a enclave, whos borders lie entirely within the borders of another territory. You jack the pics from Gears of War? :P -- The Dawn of a new ChronicleArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis SPARTAN-A015 [The Vessel] [The Unit] 19:33, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah, the grenade launcher, the flamethrower, and the minigun are from GOW, the missile launcher is from Fallout. thought they looked like something the Machina might use. Just ol' AR, But I'd like to think that the Enclave's naming system could possibly be based on Angels or Angelic names? (i.e. Seraphim, Cherubim...) plenty to go around, as long as people avoid confusion with Covenant vehicles. Funny you should say that, my original idea for their warships was to name them after individual angels (IE, Metatron-class Cruiser, Uriel-class Cruiser) but the idea kinda ran outta steam with me, and the order of angels won't work, i used every possible angelic order, that isn't stupidly name, along with a few orders of fallen angels, for USR Air Power. However I did come up with the idea of mythic monster slayers and hereos, to match the Necros' ship names of monsters, though if Somebody can write up a 'total listing' for ship classes using either of those ideas, I'll use 'em (IE you get ships for the enclave of similar classes to the USR named.) Machina Update You've demanded it, thus you've gotten it. Machina images. Put your characters name with the one you want, first come first serve. Image:ZOOMPIC Trans DeadEnds Arcee 3.jpg|Elita Image:Weltall-Id.jpg|Lacan Image:Weltall-2.jpg|Weltall Grahf Image:Weltall.jpg |Weltall Grahf Image:Vierge.jpg|Vierge Image:Spotlight-blaster-cover-color.jpg|‎Blaster Image:Soundwave2qw1.jpg|Soundwave ‎ Image:Smokescreen.jpg|Smokescreen Image:Siege mode00 - Copy (3).jpg|Zaboto Maste ‎ Image:Siege mode00 - Copy.jpg|Warpath ‎ Image:Shockwave.jpg|Shockwave Image:Shield a lv55.jpg|Grimlock Image:Rr441824571197aa1587.jpg ‎ Image:Rfwall06227257K6tJ.jpg|Brawn Image:Rfwall0538M0y68s0f - Copy (2).jpg ‎ Image:Rfwall0538M0y68s0f - Copy.jpg|Zarak‎ Image:Rfw61880jID8Fw.jpg ‎ Image:Rfw554m82arP8B.jpg|Prime Image:Rfw142SkTR6r742S.jpg|Midnight Image:Rfw133JK23878dn1.jpg ‎ Image:Rfw133JK23878dn1 - Copy (3).jpg |Truc (Eaite) Image:Rfw133JK23878dn1 - Copy.jpg ‎ Image:Rfw2u8hTSBq6ei - Copy (2).jpg ‎ Image:Rfexw202I73724dc.jpg |Mikiz‎ Image:Rfexw1d8Dr5qxm33.jpg ‎ Image:Rfc06288 a3fb51GwQ00.jpg|Wheeljack‎ Image:Rfa03Gh403236KU.jpg ‎ Image:RF Online 21l.jpg|Steelspawn ‎ Image:RF Online-2007-03-14-15-222.jpg| Fried (Eaite) Image:RF Online-2007-03-13-15-49.jpg|Zarkanus 'Dragon' Ferox Image:Rf c49.jpg|Ordo Malac Image:Rf c48.jpg ‎ Image:Rf c19.jpg|claimed by Sgt.johnson Image:Rf 0712a9 a1X2X700WCu.jpg|Dragon Image:Platform010011(3) - Copy.jpg ‎ Image:Platform010011(2) - Copy.jpg ‎ Image:Platform010011(0).jpg ‎ Image:New Acc03 1600 - Copy (3).jpg|Malacath Jastenon ‎ Image:New Acc04 1600.jpg|Dremor Jastenon ‎ Image:New Acc03 1600 - Copy (2).jpg ‎ Image:New Acc02 1600 - Copy.jpg ‎|Nuck (Eaite) Image:Mymoviegrimlockweb2dm9.jpg|‎Grimlock Image:Lv41.jpg|Dusk Image:Ironhide (2).jpg|Ironhide Image:Ironhide.jpg ‎ Image:Guild wall02 1600.jpg| Zaboto Maste ‎ Image:Guild wall02 1600 - Copy (4).jpg|‎Landmine Image:Guild wall02 1600 - Copy (3).jpg|Brawn Image:Guild wall02 1600 - Copy (2).jpg|Magnus ‎ Image:Guild wall02 1600 - Copy.jpg ‎ Image:Guild wall01 1600 - Copy (3).jpg|Magnus Image:Guild wall01 1600 - Copy (2).jpg|Brawn Image:Famliy.jpg|Gaust Image:F74b64c014a4.jpg ‎|Tron (Eaite) Image:E03e43770033.jpg|‎Dragon Image:E3a635ff806b.jpg ‎ Image:C544b3a83899.jpg|Omega ‎ Image:A W Lv37 E03 vs cora.jpg|‎Magnus Image:A W L40 vs B W M L35 forE.jpg|‎Jazz Image:0912 29 FjpPbyDPPHKv.jpg ‎ Image:0912 28 pk257rtO1Zqz.jpg|Sky Fire Image:129.jpg|‎Buster Image:81d173c8abeb - Copy (4).jpg ‎ Image:81d173c8abeb - Copy (3).jpg ‎ Image:81d173c8abeb - Copy (2).jpg ‎ Image:81d173c8abeb - Copy.jpg|Deep Blue ‎ Image:81d173c8abeb.jpg|Durus ‎ Image:62.jpg|‎Wiseman Image:40ed64a74909.jpg|Ratchet Image:31.jpg ‎ Image:1 02-copy.jpg ‎ Image:1 scaaaa.jpg|Silverstreak Image:001.jpg|Cerebros ‎ Image:0 scaled 200.jpg|Silverstreak so we just put our name in the gallery? also where did most of the pics come from Hollywood Its A Secret But yes, just put your name down next to the one you want, try to be sparing, numbers are limited. Ajax my pics of Zaboto Maste wont go onto my page for him :/ help plz By the way, the gears 2 weapons are for brutes because they're made by the PI (i just haven't gotten round to finishing them). So i would prefer it if you got some other pictures because they're already taken in a way. Sorry, Machina Starships So, after I found these and showed them to Ajax (myself and him both had accounts on where these pics came from), I uploaded them. Names/ship classes are forthcoming. -- Sgt. johnson 17:42, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Image:Cruiser.gif|Iconoclast-class Light Cruiser ‎ Image:Destroyer 1280x1024.jpg|Rumble-class Destroyer Image:Bomber.gif|Perpetrator-class Assault Ship ‎ Image:Battleship 1280x1024.jpg|Duty-class Carrier Image:Battlecruiser.gif|Requim-class Super Carrier ‎ Image:Large Cargo.gif ‎ Image:Small Cargo.gif‎ Image:Espionage Probe.gif Image:Sdf1 dyrl.jpg|Nemesis-class Dreadnaught ‎ Image:Ss49-hires.jpg|Brotherhood-class Frigate Image:Ad73b46376ab.jpg|Reckoning-class Cruiser Image:129 - Copy.jpg|Scourge-class Battle Cruiser Image:8a3dcf283c46.jpg|Cruiser view 2 ‎